


The Owl House: A fate Undecided

by Gknight21



Series: Universal Knights Phase 4 [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Soul-Searching, Suspence, semi-crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21
Summary: After helping in a dark wedding plot, Nick Wizard is banished to the Demon Realm. In this new world, he must adjust to being the only human wizard on the Boiling Isles and find a new purpose. Will it be at Hexside or the emperor's coven? Along the way, many familiar faces will be encountered.
Relationships: Friendship (Amity Blight & Luz Noceda), Romance (Orignal character and Lilith Clawthorne)
Series: Universal Knights Phase 4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107812
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is from chapter 5 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time and the ending of The great mirror Escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story.  
> Warning: please don't read if you're only into shipping stories like Luz and Amity or Willow and Luz because I will not being doing that here.  
> Xigbar is from Kingdom hearts, Madam Mim is from the Sword in the stone and the Dark Disney Knights: Brook and her brother Kenny belong to EllipticDART, Blaze, Nyx and Sky (from the Universal/ Disney Knights) belongs to MissBritishNyxian, Avani and Shady belong to AnonymousZGirl, Sam belongs to Mixed-Shades, Isabella belongs to VivaThreeCaballeros and Phil belongs to Crona's True Sorrow (I think), Grace Quade (Refered to as 'Grace' here), PIXAR, Trevor and his children belongs to me; They're only getting cameos.  
> Nick Wizard, the main character is my Villian OC.  
> Episode 1 and Episode 8 Once Upon a Swap is referenced.  
> Broken hearts, shattered minds from the Owl house amino helped me with the title.

The Owl House: A Fate Undecided

_ During the aftermath of Episode 1… _

  
_ Xigbar teleported his allies and himself again to the ‘Demon Realm’ specifically the ‘Boiling Isles’. _   
_ The outside looked close to a broken rib cage with red trees and an orange sky. _

  
_ It had a town full of vibrant, weird creatures like demons, people with one or more eyes, fairies with sharp teeth etc. _   
_ The two was called Bonesborugh and had a marketplace that included Eda’s stall of human items. _

  
_ Outside the town on the cliffs was a cottage called ‘The Owl house’ and somewhere in town in the north-east was the school known as ‘Hexside School’. _

  
_ “This is a fairly recent world that’s cropped up, children. Given their views on humans, you’ll need to stay in the shadows for this one” Xigbar advised. _

  
_ “Um sir, have you…ever feared death?” Brooke asked, cautiously. _

  
_ “A few times over the many lifetimes I’ve experienced. There’s still moments where I wonder if my mission was right for me. The Black Box I told you about has two purposes not just the book that Maleficent now owns” Xigbar indulged, carefully. _

  
_ “Wait so, there’s more?!” Phil cried. _

  
_ “Indeed, now then let the fun begin” Xigbar stated with a crafty smile. _

  
_ Madam Mim blended into the Boiling Isles due to her witch status and incredible magic skills. _

  
_ Past the conformity prison place was a tall building with hidden legs that housed a council (similar to a parliament) that governed the rules of the boiling Isles and the rest of the Demon Realm. _

  
_ They consisted of witches, demons (similar to King but scarier) and other creatures native to the realm. _

  
_ One of them was Eda’s sister, Lilith. _

  
_ She was a tall, thin woman with pale skin, mint-green eyes, long, smooth black hair, pointy ears, black lips and black claw-like nails wearing a formal dress covering her body and legs in two shades of black, (unlike her sister she wears no jewellery) black high-heeled boots and a turquoise diamond-shaped jewel embedded in her sternum.  _

  
_ She was the leader of the emperor’s coven, the group that acted as law enforcement and the judicial system in the Demon Realm. _

  
_ The head person had a plague mask similar to Warden Wrath with long fingers. _

  
_ “I was told to come here to form an alliance. I am the great Mad Madam Mim, the most powerful witch in all of England. I ‘humbly’ request you allow me to show you my skills before the negotiations start” Mim stated. _

  
_ The leader of the council sighed. _

  
_ “Go on then” they said, in an exasperated tone. _

  
_ Mim proceeded to showcase her dark magic through causing plants and skin to wither, fire along with her famous ability of shapeshifting. _

  
_ “Ok, ok. You’ve made your impression. What is your offer?” the council questioned. _

  
_ “Well, I’m offering a deal: in exchange for a supply of Heartfuls and darklings, you join the alliance to help us take over many worlds” Mim offered. _

  
_ “Alright then, in return we will request you be ready to be called upon when we need of your assistance with something” The council suggested. _

  
_ “Ok, shake on it?” Mim asked. _

  
_ The leader shook her hand and Mim was ecstatic enough to do cartwheels as she began to leave. _

  
_ “This little prison break won’t be ignored, and neither will Eda’s capture. Maybe we should tighten the laws’ effects?” The leader suggested. _

  
_ “Yes, sir. I’ll be at this year’s covention, so I’ll be sure to lure my sister out” Lilith stated. _

  
-This tale begins at court-

In Disneyland California, a bunch of soldiers were called to arrest the villians at the venue due to a dark plot that was just thwarted by Green the hedgehog, Silver, Blaze, Sora, Lucas, Ninten, Ness, Mario and Luigi.

  
These soldiers were in military attire but with denim jackets that had the Logo ‘D’ from Disney in golden inside a police badge emblem and ‘Omniverse Branch’ underneath.

  
They were part of the Omniverse branch of the Disney Police, sent by the Universal Council. This team dealt with criminals across the Omniverse.

  
Some of them took Sheryl Goodspeed away while the rest of the omniverse branch stayed and rounded up everyone affiliated with Kamek and Nick Wizard including Emerald, Cosy Glow and Dimentio.

  
They all went to the court room that dealt with multiverse affairs.

  
The judge from last time with a traditional wig and glasses was present.

  
“Gosh you’re back. What did you do THIS time?” the judge sighed.  
“Manipulating a Universal knight, accomplice to a well-known criminal and brainwashing, deception, darkness and dream manipulation…” a person read out.  
“I’m aware that Grace promised that the astral dimension would take care of you for good if you ever escaped the mirror dimension. However, regardless of EVERYTHING, I know the perfect punishment.  
Banishment to the Demon Realm!” The Judge announced.

  
“Wait a second, what about the astral dimension?” Grace pointed out.

  
“That option will be used if he did something as bad as a massacre” the judge replied.

  
“But….he tried to wipe us out through a time race” Grace reminded him.

  
“Yes, but this punishment is suitable for him. Trust me” The judge implored.

  
Grace sighed.

  
“Alright” she said.

  
The mallet was slammed, and the sentence was official: Life banishment in the demon realm and no portal magic access.  
Before he was taken away for good, a familiar face was allowed to see him: Trevor.

  
He Resembled Nick Wizard but with kind gold eyes and short wavy at the top hair wearing a brown suit, the outfit he wore when being kidnapped.

  
Accompanying him was his children Oswald, Mickey and Louise (named after Mickey Mouse, Oswald the lucky rabbit and Louise from Bob’s Burgers).

  
They were now in the mid-teens, but Trevor remained the age he was the last time he time travelled with his brother.

  
“Nicolyne, we wanted to see you off. I was hoping the judge might allow us to visit you while you’re banished” Trevor offered.

  
“Even after I had you kidnapped, threatened and blamed you for our parents’ death for many years?” Nick Wizard asked.

  
“Y…yeah. Sure, those were awful things, but you deserve a visitor still” Trevor said, hesitantly.

  
PIXAR was sitting in the back of the jury.

  
PIXAR was taller, slightly muscular, had slightly long black hair like Melody's that grew to half-way down her back with brown eyes that had a hint of the glow in Bill Cipher's eye wearing a black and red outfit similar to Rainbow Quartz's in her début only PIXAR's had Jasper and Peridot's gems on her sleeves with a yellow diamond in the middle of her dark outfit.

  
“Can I talk to her for a moment please?” Nick Wizard requested.

  
The guards accompanied him over to her.

  
“PIXAR, you’re free to see to your family now” he stated.

  
“Really?” she looked up.

  
“Yes, go back to your time and…don’t come back” He requested.

  
“Thank you” she said, softly.

  
“Your family is allowed to visit once a month. Now take him away!” The judge announced.

  
“This time, I hope I never see you again” Grace said, coldly.

  
Nick Wizard had nothing witty to say this time and reminded silent.

  
His accomplices were also taken away; this included Proxima and the remaining Vexicons (but they eventually escaped).

  
One of the soldiers had a key with an eye on it that activated a brown door with a yellow eye, Nick Wizard was guided through the door into the Demon Realm.

  
“Welcome to the Demon Realm” a female voice stated.

  
They released him from the handcuffs.

  
“You’re not allowed access to the portal, but you’ll have visits like the judge said. You can pick where you wish to live in Boneborough on the Boiling Isles. Good luck!” The female said as she drew a yellow circle and forced him to teleport there.

  
The one who had talked was a tall, thin woman with pale skin, golden eyes and untamed thick and long hair layered with two tones of grey along with a single golden fang, pointy ears, and orange claw-like nails wearing a denim jacket with the Logo ‘D’ from Disney in golden inside a police badge emblem with ‘Omniverse prison’ in orange underneath over a long sleeveless maroon dress with an ember oval-shaped jewel over her sternum companied with grey leggings, two golden spherical earrings and maroon high-heeled boots.

  
“He’ll be fine” she chuckled.

  
She smiled and headed back to her home, a house on a cliff with a talking Owl on the door: The Owl House.

  
It was large house made from white brick with a sloping blue roof, a stained-glass window above the door gives the impression of a large orange demon eye and of the house consists of a crumbling stone tower with orange moss growing on it. Hooty was on the front door and the house was sort of like a body to him (and he had hidden legs).

  
Once inside, she put her jacket in a magic chain secure closet in her bedroom.

  
She had recently had a body-swap incident about 2 weeks before and one of the Emperor’s coven members reversed the spell on the Bonebrough residents (including Lilith).

  
Nick Wizard, although human, wanted to find a way to fit in: having midnight hair and burning red eyes was a plus but his ears were a giveaway.

  
So, as he ventured through the town, he kept the hood of his ‘fallen mage’ orange robe up to hide his ears.

  
One of the masked officers from the Emperor’s coven spotted him.

  
“Hey! You there, who are you?” the Stanley Pine-sounding guard asked.

  
“I’m …. Nicolyne Wiseman but I’m known as ‘Nick Wizard’ to my allies and enemies” He replied with a slight wince.

  
“You seem new here…” the guard peered closely.

  
“I am new. Is there anywhere I can stay the night?” Nick Wizard wondered.

  
A tall, thin woman with pale skin and mint-green eyes, long, smooth black hair, pointy ears, black lips and black claw-like nails wearing a formal dress covering her body and legs in two shades of black, black high-heeled boots, a turquoise diamond-shaped jewel embedded in her sternum and, unlike her sister, wears no jewellery appeared. 

  
She peered at him closely.

  
“I am Lilith Clawthorne, leader of the Emperor’s coven. Where are you from? I might be able to help” she remarked.

  
“Like I said, I’m new here. My name is Nicolyne, everyone knows me as ‘Nick Wizard’ though” he repeated.

  
“I see. The way my sister has the title of ‘Owl Lady’. How intriguing. Well, the emperor’s Coven is happy to provide aid to anyone in need. But first, what coven are you in and where are you from?” Lilith asked.

  
A warrant paper appeared in her hand and she read it quickly.

  
“Ah, right. So, you were banished here for your past crimes, human. Come with me, You appear to be a rare specimen” she remarked.

  
She led the way through Bonesborough, past the marketplace, shops, prison and houses, to a hut two miles from Hexside, one of the magic schools.

  
It had the emperor’s coven glyph or emblem above the door.  
On the inside, it doubled as a 4-floor apartment for most of the members of the coven with either bird masks or the mask Warden Wrath wore.

  
“Welcome to the ‘Raven’s nest’. You can pick any floor you like to stay in” Lilith offered.

  
“Where will you stay?” Nick Wizard wondered.

  
“I’m at the top, as leader” Lilith stated, confidently.

  
“Thank you, Madam. I’m truly grateful for your kindness” He then bowed.

  
“Please, it’s fine. You get settled in. I’ll give you a tour of the island tomorrow and then go over the different covens. Maybe even throw in a potential job role in there too” Lilith remarked with a small smile.

  
“Well, see you tomorrow” Nick Wizard then picked one of the doors on the first floor, Lilith then drew a blue magic circle making a key with the coven’s symbol and raven as keychains appear in his hand.

  
She then headed to the elevator to reach the top floor as he went inside his new apartment with the few belongings, he had from the mirror dimension.

  
In his apartment were the glyphs of the coven along with a poster of Lilith that read ‘We need witches like you’ as promotional material for the coven next to a picture of the leader of the council shaking hands with someone surrounded in shadow.  
There were at least 4 bunk beds spread out into two rooms with a kitchen for all to share and a living room. There was a third bedroom with a single bed that was of medium size. Nick Wizard picked this one to use for privacy.

  
A few hours later, he had unpacked and got settled into bed in his ducktales PJs.

  
When he was in bed, he placed the two books in his possession on his bedside cabinet.

  
These two books were 'The secrets of Fantasia' (The book about Disney for his birthday which had an entry on the Firebird from Fantasia 2000) and 'The Tales of the future' (the prophecy book).

  
He read some of ‘The Secrets of Fantasia’ as a way of going over his Disney knowledge for about 20 minutes. Then switched to ‘The Tales of the Future’ just as his roommates returned to the apartment.

  
An oddly familiar female adult with peach skin, long purple hair tied into knee-length pigtails with large buns at each base wearing a slim bright silver version of her solarian armour over her outfit and a raven mask covering her face, a famous witch of medium size resembling Luz with long teal-coloured hair wearing a white witch outfit and raven mask over her face wielding a white staff with a huge blue crystal at the top around and a small red creature with one yellow with a red pupil eye, rodent-like eyes and green hair that resembled a hand with a white outfit fitted with a collar hiding her mouth plus a gold triangle badge and black sleeves named Kikimora.

  
The last roommate was Warden Wrath, a humanoid creature with a large, muscular build wearing a hood that is non-standard for a guard and a mask with yellow button-like lenses, resembling a medieval plague doctor that hid a huge mouth of large sharp teeth, as well as almost tiny eyes, which are difficult to see under a hood that he has not yet removed, a white sleeveless tunic with brass buttons, a leather belt with a brass buckle, a triangular brass badge (apparently emphasizes his position) and black trousers tucked into dark purple shoes. 

  
Kikimora checked Nick Wizard’s room when the others began to relax in the bunk bedroom.

  
“Welcome, Nicolyne. I am Kikimora, one of your new roommates and one of the contact links between Emperor Belos and the Coven that enforces his will. Our council in place approves and overlooks the laws put in place, working with the Emperor’s coven closely to uphold that law. I can’t say that my boss will let you live if you decide to join our coven, but we will tolerate your recent banishment for now” she stated.

  
“Are humans not welcome here?” Nick Wizard asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Not exactly but the locals just view you as ‘weak’, ‘Fragile’ and ‘possible sources of meat’. You better watch your back, human wizard” Kikimora warned as she backed out of his room.

  
 _The Disney Knights times 10, mirror dimension prison, a wedding with a turtle as leader and now death threats….I’m sure I can handle THIS,_ He thought in overconfidence.

  
Although, given he had a tour of the whole of the isles tomorrow including the Hexside school, he was going to get quite the culture shock….

-To be continued-

** This is where this standalone story falls in my main timeline (couldn't fit in notes): **

**This will be the only time I share its place on the timeline:**

**My story timeline:**

1942- Captain America the first avenger occurs in the MCU

The 1950’s in the background of ‘Who framed Roger rabbit’- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge

1980’s- Nick Wizard and his brother were born in early 80’s (His backstory cover in ‘Nick Wizard’s Backstory’)

Mid-way- (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Chernaborg and a few cartoon characters from a distance)

A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 90’s

Early 90’s (first)- When preparing for an interview, Nicolyne stumbled back the cartoon world (mainly Disney) and met Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains. Negaduck unintentionally inspired him to gain the name ‘Nick Wizard’. He went on to work for Nick, Disney and Cartoon Network

1995- Captain Marvel occurs in the MCU

1998- Grace Quade is born

-somewhere between 1999 and the noughties: The experiments seen in ‘Detentionaire’ that cause Grace to have fire and energy abilities occur in that world (the flashback from chapter 27 AKA 18.8 of ‘Magical Disney 4: The magic awakens’)

2000’s- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him

2003- the flashback from ‘A Earthbound Memory’ occurs

2004- within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Blake Ryo lost his world ‘City of Lights’ to the heartless

2005- Blake stumbled upon earth 1 (reality) by accident and discovered the history of the Walt Disney Company

2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13 (in between missions, she played Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 with her sister and had an innocent crush on Sora)

The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred

2012- the Rouges are formed: ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1’/ ‘Guardians of the Disney Knigdom’ occurs (different dimension)

Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan

May 2012- Patch is born

25th September -Patch is brought home after receiving his collar inspired by the ones for ‘Up’

2013- ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2’ occurs (different dimension)

-Goof Troop and Ducktales (the original) occurs in their universe and in Disney Town before Goofy becomes a captain

-Years pass in that world and the two goofy movies happen when Max is a teen/young adult

2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of ‘Magical Disney’)

-Mid-2014 ‘Tyrone’ emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of ‘Magical Disney’)

-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitas tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of ‘Magical Disney’) (part AU in the Gravity Falls universe but partly happened)

-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of ‘Race to save Cartoons’)

-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of ‘Saving our Childhood’ happens that continues into 2016

Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights’ existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers

-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with ‘Saving our Childhood’

-(Final Space time -not the 2000’s-) Gary’s dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife

-‘The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3’ occurs (different dimension)

Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of ‘The Magic Awakens’)

The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs

-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here (Paradox Queen’s debut)

-The ‘birthday troubles’ (my 18th birthday) chapter occurs

-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3’

‘Dark Zero’ is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to ‘2027’

-In October-

-‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix’ (different dimension) overlaps with a few shorts

The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: ‘Here comes a thought’, ‘something important’, ‘College and toon trauma’, ‘Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery’ and ‘Teen Titan Villain Tryouts’ (set before episode 67 of ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4’) occurs

Around Halloween time- The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: ‘The shock in Traverse Town’, ‘Reyes’ crush’, ‘Halloween try #2’ and ‘The Anime travels’ (a combination of ‘Adventure to Yokai Academy’ and ‘The Melody adventure’) occurs

-about a week or so afterwards: The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’ – ‘The rock party’, ‘Flashback to Goblin Dogs’, ‘The all dogs go to heaven phase’+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven’ phase), ‘The night begins to shine torture’+ ‘Karaoke night’+ ‘Milo’s kidnapping’ (Overlaps with the episode ‘Onion’s gang’ in the Steven Universe timeline)+ ‘The team building task’ occur

-In November….

The Magical Disney Short: ‘Bonfire night party’, ‘Thanksgiving party’, ‘The song parade’, ‘Ponies assemble’ part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and ‘The Magic school bus and X middle school danger’ occur

-The Zootopia arc in ‘The Magic awakens’ + ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3’ + The Robin hood arc in ‘The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3’ occurs

-Green and Anakin encounter ‘Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from ‘Dark Dan’

-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver’s help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if ‘Dark Zero’ was president of the world before returning back to their time

-‘The magical Disney shorts: ‘Musical Mondays’, ‘Neverending story’, ‘Toy Story then dory’, ‘A foreshadowing poem’+ ‘Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc’, ‘The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick’ part 1 and 2 and ‘Patch’s mission’+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs

-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ (set after my Chapter 11 in ‘The Magic Awakens’)

The Lost Birchwood: Fourth Saga (also set after Chapter 11 and happens before ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’)

-The Christmas chapter occurs

The New years chapter of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ occurs with the start of 2017

-In 2017-

January:

-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called ‘The escape’ and ‘Steven Universe adventures in space’ two partner + ‘The New Crystal gems’)

-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after ‘The Crystal Temps’ related short occurs

-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to ‘Pool hopping’

-The Magical Disney short: ‘What if Epcot City was made’, ‘turmoil in Traverse town’ + ‘The extract Over-Tale mission’ occurs

-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and ‘The lego Movie mission’ short

In February:

-The magical Disney short: February Fairy Tail Adventure and ‘A sleepover in February’

after the fairy tail short (mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):

\- The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: ‘The Awesome rescue’ and ‘In a world of pure imagination’ occur a month of each other

Valentine/ February sleepover

The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)

-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)

Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + ‘The song of Family’ Magical Disney short

The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and ‘Help I’m a fish!’ shorts called ‘A changeling can change’, Buff frog’s small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star’s show but is connected to it through Reyes), ‘TMNTs’ discovery of a new footclan’ (Plus all season 5 shorts), ‘Going to Regal Academy’, Any cult-creating short like the **barbie Crusade** , Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during ‘The Magic awakens’ and ‘The non-Disney fish adventure’ occur

The mid-way point (or close enough/ March) of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights

Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From ‘Magical Disney Shorts’) (This starts from ‘games of Flags’ onwards and includes the teaser for ‘Into the wand’)

-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from ‘Magical Disney Shorts’ which includes: ‘Two steps forward Two steps back’, ‘The Great War’, ‘Kuroyuri’, ‘Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots’ etc)

The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones

-The Magical Disney Short ‘The RWBY Opening theme song off’, ‘The nightmare’, ‘The Rozen Maidens’ (which overlaps with ‘Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), ‘The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train’+ the Keepers part of ‘Pizza thing’+ ‘Reflection and the keepers’, ‘The feeling of Rebellion’ + the INK cutscene teaser, **‘Dr Alchemy and the paradox event’** , ’Going to the Trolls’ world’(Which continues with the ‘Labyrinth’ short), The TMNTs short ‘Dark Plight and Shredder’s might’, ‘The future hints’, ‘Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and ‘The lions of the outlands (rewrite)’occurs

The flash season 3 shorts

Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)

The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading

Some chapters of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ occur (Including the that’s so raven one)

(may) Parts of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards

The magical Disney Short ‘The threat of Savitar’ occurred

The magical Disney short ‘The start of Aku’s plan’ occurs

The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)

‘The Magic awaken’ Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)

Universal Knights: Mission Skullgirls occurs

The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: ‘The war with Toffee’ (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova’s introduction) occurs plus ‘Eclipsa’s Escape’ and ‘The multiverse collision’ Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present

(In the last week of August, two weeks after ‘The Magic Awakens’ ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in ‘The Magic awakens’ chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant’s ‘recent past’ from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)

(In the Final Space Universe) Gary’s dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him

-Gary’s dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they’ve been pilots together

-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric

-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance

-Gary and his mother attend his dad’s funeral but isn’t given the emotional support he need and eventually is abandoned in his treehouse…

-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)

-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk

-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker

-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato’s skills to the higher ups

A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command

September:

-The ‘Magical Disney Short: ‘The protectors of the ever realm’ occurs

-Steven universe season 5 from ‘Can’t go back’ to ‘Made of Honour’ occurs

-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) ( **Discontinued)**

(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover story and the ‘Magical Disney Short ‘The Steven paradox’ (Part of season 4) overlaps

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)

-GEN:Lock season 1 occurs-

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as ‘The link to Aku’ in the background

** -Crossover Nexus occurs (shown in The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1)- **

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5’s scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid

-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs

Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green’s investigation)

(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5’s scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 (the November part) occurs here

-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him

(December) Morgan and Elsa’s wedding happens in Mewni (alternative version of Elsa)

During Green’s mission to Drake city, he’s called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of ‘The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix’)

Mission Rouge One

Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 that covers Christmas (before New year’s)

-The last chapter of ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4’ occurs

The end scene of ‘The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix’ with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help ‘prepare’ for ‘Dark Zero’s arrival (on Nick Wizard’s Behalf) happens

(2017 ends and 2018 begins)

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5’s scene of Patch’s reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch’s nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later

The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)

The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with ‘Magical Disney Side Missions’

Magical Disney Side missions: Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)

** Note: all Final space events apart from when it’s in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given. **

Side mission 3.1- Patch’s mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)

Side mission 5- The Wayne mystery regarding Maleficent ( **Discontinued** )

Past events in ‘Final Space’ occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk

Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends

Enlightenment: phase 1 to ‘Universal Knights’ (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)

** (May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice) **

Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission) **(Discontinued)**

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone

** Side mission 10- Welcome to the wayne progression and mystery (unfortunately unable to happen) **

-The magical Disney short ‘The semi-final’ (The start of the 60’s batman adventure) occurs

-The adventure with 60’s Batman and Robin continues from the ‘Semi-final’ short

Side mission 1: The scene with the Lord Commander (From ‘Magical Disney Side missions’)

-Green’s X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall’s time mission is arranged. Green was called for a Universal meeting in a top-secret place outside time in the year 2027(covered in the Ducktales story).

Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet

-The end scene of ‘Magical Disney Side missions’ chapter 1-Angel Dust and ‘Valentino’ (Actually Valarina) Meet while Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos’ children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)

-A few different Side missions to ‘Hazbin Hotel’, ‘Apple and Onion’, ‘Craig of the creek’

** Side mission 3- Tron Uprising (the downfall of Tron) (May not get written) **

-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline

-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn’t kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again

-Avocato’s bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake

A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)

Rapunzel’s Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series) **(discontinued)**

-Carmen Sandiego (The Netflix show) 2019 and Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? occurs

(Final Space time) (5 years in real time) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell

(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn’t 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)

(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar’s takeover and the eternal night! ( **occurs as seen in Trollhunters and 3-below) -Side mission discontinued- Proxima Starfall, Luna Girl and Jeff of the Infinity Guard help to spread the eternal night across worlds.**

-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of ‘The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5’ **(To be replaced by the Side Mission’s ending with some scenes from 3 Below spliced in)**

** -3 Below season 1 happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters (In season 2 of 3-below, Aja is made a universal knight with her brother) **

Angel's friends adventure

The Magic School Bus fieldtrip

Wander's war of an adventure

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (Chapter 2: the part that occurs in August)

(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission

PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks

A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)

-The conflict before Infinity War (about the same time as Patch’s mission)

(October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)

-(a week after ‘A Earthbound Memory’) Mystery of the Franklin Badge

-Chapter 2 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with ‘Mystery of the Franklin Badge’ (the part that occurs in October)

** Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued) **

** Unleash the light (a year after Change your mind’) **

** -The Steven universe movie occurs two years after ‘Change your mind’ (in Universe for Steven) **

-late December(after Christmas)-

The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)

** The scene set after ‘Sonic Forces’ in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again) **

\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)

\- The ‘Magical Disney Shorts’: the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 4

-a KH4 story (or 7) (Beginning of the ‘Lost Masters’ saga) Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)

-The episode ‘Dark Plaza’ occurs in this story and then about 2 months later ‘TKO Rules’ happened

-The episode ‘Big Reveal’ (Referenced in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) occurs about a month after ‘TKO Rules’

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 5 (Overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (near the end) and partly with the beginning of Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)

KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)

Kingdom Hearts: The darkness in light (AU story overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)

February: Chapter 6 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (occurs before the ‘Dark Plaza’ episode in the KO timeline) The Persona stuff is referenced.

(About march 2019) The Search for NES

Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-

-The lego movie occurs

-The unikitty show occurs somewhere in this universe

-4 years pass in the lego movie universe and the Lego movie 2 the second part occurs

Spider-man into the spider-verse

Side Mission 11- seeing the spider-verse

(August) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)

An adventure with Titan A.E-TBA

(November) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time Persona 5 chapter ( **Discontinued)referenced**

-Something to do with Chicken Little-TBA

A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:

-Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss occurs at the same time-

-Long gone gulch occurs-

(2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1st September)

-The episode ‘Carl’ occurs the following weekend from ‘Let’s Get Shadowy’

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 7 (with Noodle Burger boy and Balthazar Bratt)

Part of the epilogue of Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) set after Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story

-Sonic the hedgehog movie occurs-

(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission

The Dragon Prince chapter 8 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time

The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover overlaps with The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time

Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS

** Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027) **

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Another part of Obake’s distraction plan along with the end of season 3 from Miraculous (chapter 9)

Side mission 12- a new star in Paris! (Renamed to Miraculous: A new Star in Paris)

'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of ‘Universal Knights’ after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)

-A possible mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after ‘The Rise of Capitaine Lupin’ in universe) (To occur within the KH3 story)

Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of ‘Universal Knights’ after Nova leaves)

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)

Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)

Side mission 13- Mission report

(two months after Universal Knights in Aku’s time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku’s plan!

The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)

The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku’s plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)

-The events of ‘Emara: Emirate’s hero’ occurs

-Possible Sonic force story (a alternative version of the game’s events) and a story based on Sonic Chronicles: the dark brotherhood

Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)

‘Dark Zero’ wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito’s Halfa future

-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her ‘mission’ against Mooncake)

The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10 -covers both Infinity war, endgame and elements of Final Space season 2) (overlaps with the multiverse story)

-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs (within the crossover story)

-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe

(8 months after Endgame in MCU time) Spider-man: Far from Home

-The final fight with ‘Dark Zero’ in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses occurs at the same time as ‘Spider-man Far from Home’

-After ‘Dark Zero’ goes into hiding from his ‘defeat’, Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his ‘past’ self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)

 ** PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!  ** ** (Set after Gekko is returned safely in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses and also seen in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) also covers after Catboy’s mission) **

** Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales **

-The episode ‘Dendy’s Video Channel’ occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)

(late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story

** The Owl House: A Fate Undecided (stand-alone story) **

\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)

-A potential Undertale story (TBA)

- The episode Let's Fight to the End occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)

** The Infinite and Metal Green part of Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)’s ending occurs after Metal K-0 is recruited (seen in Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales) **

-The episode ‘Thank you for watching the show’ occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)

-(In August) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (Chapter 12 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time) (also covered in Chapter 6 of Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales and referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)

(Three weeks after the meeting) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) (from a certain point of view: TKO, Team Shadowfire, Metal Green’s team)

-Crisis on infinite earths (seen in the Arrowverse/ Arrow’s multiverse)-

Chapter 13 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time

Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) the Yozora (B) half of the epilogue (referenced in One Last Night Fall)

Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) Operation Void ending occurs (somewhere here)

Chapter 14- A new purpose…of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (during the time it takes for Metal Green’s plan to unfold) (the set up/link to the Halfa arc)

One Last Night Fall- A final Space Universal Knight story

-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)

-Another story about Patch: Patch’s Origins Tail

-Potential future stories: Adult Luna Girl makes a new friend etc

-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn’t find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident

-sometime after she met Danny’s descendant and had three children

-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000’s until her children were old enough to try and find her

-The third child was taken to the past and raised by Killer Croc

-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces

\- Twilight and Flash sentry (pony one) see part of the future with picture of PIXAR everywhere and discovers her weakness (Magical Disney: The Race to Save Cartoons! Chapter 23)

-PIXAR’s former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in ‘The Magic Awakens’)

-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians

(In the Junior Disney Knights’ time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born

\- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers:

-While their parents are in their 40’s/50’s (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed

-Young Xehanort returns to the time of KH3 in that universe to keep the timeline intact after his defeat at the hands of the Junior Disney Knights

** -Kaito and Coral’s beginning/their past:-_ **

Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights again (after they formed the day before) after his halfa ‘accident’ and Debut appearance (chronologically)

 **(In Their past)-** Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present (past to them) to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling Libra) (order of events:

Coral went to the present to revive her mother after figuring out who she was, then was ordered to find Kaito in the future, upon returning to the present/past Kaito was ordered to find Libra leading to a fight, Coral gets killed by Anakin Strife and then revived again through Disney magic by her mother where she then went back to the future afterwards)

-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)

-Coral returns and stays in the future

-The future section of the Auradon chapter from ‘The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix’ occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding ‘Plan C’ (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova

(4 months later) the future parts of ‘Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story’ occurs (To Coral, the time loop stuff has already happen and is in the past from her perspective)

(The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes’ ‘accident’ time travel trip forward (His mind at this point retains every experience he had in the past -during the time travel trips)

( **young past Coral is replaced with ‘Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story’ Coral as soon as time loop ends to avoid paradoxes** ) While Coral is in the Halfa future at first there’s a time loop but after returning -again- once she blackmailed Hank in the past, the time loop stops)

(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against ‘Dark Zero’)

-The future scene with the Flash, Catboy, Oswald and the Future Wolfys and Luna girl with Coral and Kaito from Universal Knights: Across the multiverses

** -At some point, PIXAR (last seen in the wedding story) returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra **

(20 years pass in Final Space time/ an alternative future)-Nightfall’s future occurs due to ‘Dark Zero’ and LC’s actions in the events of ‘Universal Knights: Across the multiverses’ and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5’s scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary

-Stable future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary in spirit form (happy Ending)

-Alternative future (20 years after ‘The Magic Awakens’):

‘Dark Zero’ is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left.

Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver’s help and in their horror after seeing ‘Dark Zero’s true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future.

In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win

** See ya in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2-A tour of the boiling isles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reference to the episode 'Adventures in the Elements' is included in this story along with episode 10.

So, the next day (Tuesday), he met with Lilith outside the Raven’s nest with a shoulder bag that contained his phone, a camera and money.

  
“There’s a possibility you’ll need a job given you brough human realm money with you” Lilith stated.

  
She then gestured for him to follow.

  
“We will start in the town Bonesbourgh. The boiling Isles is located in the remains of a titan. At the very centre of the isles is the rival school, Glandus High but we won’t be going that far today” she began.

  
She got out her raven staff.

  
“Hop on, it will be easier if we fly for part of it” she insisted.

  
Nick Wizard climbed on and they flew above the town.

  
From the sky, they could see the market place, the convention centre, the library, the cathedral at the centre of town, Dead Man's Curve, a dangerous stone road high above the town, the playground, Blight Manor that’s outside of town past a clearing, the cliffs, the police station Police Precinct 128 and Hexside school being just outside it along with the Conformatorium (prison facility) and the Council Committee building where the council and members across the demon realm including Lilith meet together to discuss what laws to approve and governor on the behalf of the Emperor.

  
The market place had many stalls such as Kitty Cafe, Mr. Elixir, Knife Sharpener, Just Skulls 2, Human Collectibles (Eda, proprietor), Mystery Bags, Li'l Blob's Big Blobs, The Dollhouse, Teleport Scrolls, Teeth Emporium, Snack Shack, Aberrant Meat, Ill Fortune, Arms and Armo, Blessed Rocks, Cursed Paintings, Sacrifices, Necro Mincer, Gourdbeast Eggs, Misfortune Teller, Self Storage, Curiosities (formerly Atrocities), Grimgrub's Pub to name a few.

  
“Whoa! What’s in that direction?” he asked, pointing to the right.

  
“That way leads to the knee area where a Witch Arena within the ruins of a castle is located, groups meet sometimes for rituals and social functions” Lilith explained.

  
“hmm…Intriguing. Maybe you can take me there in the future…Oh and can we see the Hexside school next, please?” Nick Wizard suggested.

  
“Alright, you are a curious type you know” Lilith chuckled as she brought them around in the direction of Hexside and then landed outside the school.

  
Students wore a grey tunic with a dark grey belt, cowl and boots with the sleeves and leggings reflecting the track they’re part of, classes exclusive to covens.

  
The two headed inside, going past the red lockers with mouths. There were about three floors to the school with detention located on the right end of floor 2 that was currently being repaired.

  
Outside was a sports area that resembled a basketball court where students played a sport know as ‘Grudgby’ a combined sport with elements of rugby and a griffon.

  
“Now then, at Hexside we teach all forms of subjects earning how to read and write runes, the heximal system etc. We do operate different grades by age groups and birthdays. Eventually students pick what track to be in whether their chose, recommendations or parent suggestion. There are 9 covens and the tracks are for these specific ones. They have their own home rooms” Lilith explained as she guided him through the school.

“Plant Homeroom” Through one of the doors was a classroom that was close to a greenhouse with baskets of purple plants on the ceiling, trees, mushrooms, even a plant close to a Venus flytrap that Willow tended to. One of the students in this group was a bat creature.

“Illusions Homeroom” a classroom with mirrors, a teacher that was purple with three eyes, study books in the background with students Gus, Amity’s older siblings and a student with red hair who was struggling with the assignments.

“Bard Homeroom” A classroom with a horned teacher, harp playing and students in red.

Nick Wizard thought he saw an unusual Dominican-American fourteen-year-old girl with tan skin, dark brown hair, and hazel-brown eyes wearing the uniform.

  
When he looked back a second time, she was gone.

“Beast-keeping”  
There was a classroom with students in orange sleeves learning how to look after different beasts including demons and Griffons.

“Potions”

Students in yellow learning different potion brews from a teacher with 6 eyes.

“Healing, Oracle, Abominations and Construction”

Healing was dark blue, Abominations was Magenta and included Amity Blight and Construction was brown, including the tiny nose student with blue eyes normally mad with power.

During the tour, Nick Wizard had noticed that every coven/track had a symbol and colour resembling it.

1\. Bard - Colour: Red, Glyph: Lyre (something music writing or playing related)  
2\. Plant - Colour: Green, Glyph: Flower  
3\. Illusion - Colour: Light Blue, Glyph: Mirror  
4\. Oracle - Colour: Purple, Glyph: Eye  
5\. Beast Keeping - Colour: Orange, Glyph: Hatching Egg  
6\. Construction - Colour: Brown, Glyph: Fist  
7\. Healing - Colour: Dark Blue, Glyph: Bandaged Hand  
8\. Abominations - Colour: Magenta, Glyph: Abomination's Face  
9\. Potions - Colour: Yellow, Glyph: Potion Bottle

10\. Detention track was the colour grey.

“Say, Miss Lillith. Is it just 9 covens plus the one you’re part of?” he asked.

“Oh, no. There’s way more but those are the main 9 important ones. The lesser ones are optional at best” She chuckled.

“Hmmm…What do they include then?” He pressed on.

“Alright, alright. I’ll spill. The lesser known covens are the following:  
Succulent Coven, Pottery Coven, Cat Coven, Stylist Coven, Flower Coven, Menders Coven, Artist Coven, Big Dog Coven, Small Cat Coven, Tiniest Cat Coven, Grumpy Coven, Debate Coven, History Coven, Cantrip Coven, Fashion Coven, Meditation Coven, Carnivorous Plant Coven, Chef's Coven, Scrying Coven, Prose Coven, Bakers Coven, Oculus Coven, Reaction Coven, Incidental Coven to name a few. You don’t have to join those though.

  
I’ve been told that the school will have a few new students in a few weeks. Next week will be the placement exam to determine where beginner witches will end up rank-wise. Like what you see so far?” Lilith asked.

“Yeah, it’s so much different from Earth. Who was the girl with green-brown hair?” Nick Wizard was oddly curious more in this realm.

“That was my prodigy, Amity Blight, my personal student” Lilith replied.

Around the halls close to the Abominations class were posters regarding different school clubs including a proposed book club. The class were planning to vote to see if it would have any interest.

“I wouldn’t mind meeting her someday…if that’s ok with you?” Nick Wizard asked.

“Alright. Now then, Principal Bump is willing to meet you on Friday if you want to give teaching a try” Lillth offered.

“I…don’t know any of your types of magic though” Nick Wizard pointed out.

“Oddly enough, years ago we used to use wild magic through the environment around us but that was centuries ago….” Lillith recalled as they headed towards the exit.

“Do you guys have fire magic here?”

Lillith nodded.

“That’s… reassuring” Nick Wizard avoided eye-contact.

The whole tour, any student that had been in the hallways when they had been going past whispered something out of earshot.

It concerned him a little, especially given what he’d been told last night.

The tour as a whole ended with a flight across the forest overhead, where the Bat Queen and the many Palismans were located.

When they landed near the ‘Raven’s nest’, Nick Wizard had a yearning question to ask after what he’d seen.

“Ms Lilith, why exactly is there a coven system? Why stop using this ‘wild magic’?” He asked.

“Emperor Belos came into the power around the time Principal Bump, at the time a young 13-year-old student, helped conquer the spot the rival school used to be (where their bones, the rival students, were found) due to killing them all to establish the new location for Hexside. Anyway, when he came into power, he and the council agreed that a proper system was needed to regulate magic as wild magic was unpredictable and endless” Lilith explained.

“I see, could you help me register to gain a library card please? I’d like to read up on your realm’s history” Nick Wizard requested.

“Very well, I shall do that tomorrow. See you soon, Mr Wiseman” She said with a small smile before leaving.

-Meanwhile in the Owl Shack-

Luz was practising her ice and light spells for the placement exam.

“Say Eda, do you know anything about basic runes?” Luz asked.

“Don’t worry, kid. I’ll teach you the basics when you’re done practising” Eda promised.

“If you need me, I’ll be outside. I’m going hunting” King declared.

“Don’t be home after dark” Luz warned.

He brought his demon knowledge book with him as he headed outside.

A blue portal appeared and out came a cat-look Tanuki with green eyes.

This Tanuki was black and white with white legs and a cute pink noes with black on the left.

“Is.. this the demon realm?” the cat-Tanuki asked.

“Yes, specifically the boiling Isles. I’m King….who are you….possible enemy?” King wondered.

“I’m Patch, here to check on omniverse officer Eda and her accomplices” He stated.

“Wait….OFFICER?!” King cried.

Eda came running to the door.

She saw King had fainted on the ground.

“I heard yelling…wait… are you…” She began.

“Ah, Eda. I’m aware of your omniverse duties and have come to check on your allies. I’ve been told there’s human and witch students who have great potential for magic. They may be able to help in the future” Patch explained.

“Uh oh” She squeaked.

“Did I hear the word ‘officer’ and ‘Eda’ in the same sentence?” Luz asked.

“Yeah….I know it sounds hypocritical but a little while ago, an old boyfriend paid a visit and told me about this Omniverse squad that puts away real criminals. I got intrigued by the omniverse part and agreed to join in secret. This doesn’t change the fact that I still hate authority here, I only work with the omniverse guys because it benefits me” Eda stated.

“Whoa!” Luz backed away inside the house to process.

She started doing her crazy fangirl face in her room due to Patch’s cuteness.

“Is it ok if I stay with you for a little while?” Patch asked, quickly.

“Not like I have a choice” Eda sighed.

With the ‘cat out of the bag’, things were going to get a little complicated with Eda, specifically regarding Hexside and her sister.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every now and then, I'll be doing a check-in with the main show characters. But Nick Wizard the main character of this story the whole time. They're supporting characters in this tale.


	3. Chapter 3- new surprises, familiar faces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Lady Pandora belong to Disneylover93. The leader of the council and the character related to Nick Wizard (both of them) belong to me too. Bernice belongs to AnonymousZGirl, I referenced her because of the story where a character I own debuts includes her (and was a unfinished collab called The Lost Birchwood: Fourth Saga). The backstory included are from ‘Magical Disney The Magic awakens’ and ‘Nick Wizard’s backstory’ and includes information from The great Mirror escape and sneak surprises (which took place in June 2027 in reality after the events of the Infinity war/Endgame arc). This will explain in better detail the reason behind Nick Wizard’s sentence. One of the characters in this chapter is from the episode ‘Sense and insensitivity’.  
> The appearance/ design for Will is based on a picture by Life-writer on tumblr.  
> Note: Praxina and Lev are from Lolirock

The next day, Nick Wizard headed out to the library and came across Lilith on the way.

  
“I’ll help you get a library card today, but I’m needed at a meeting with the council this afternoon” she stated.

  
They headed inside as Nick Wizard looked around in awe at the crystal ball viewings and flying books.

  
“Library card?” the librarian asked.

  
“We’ll be setting up a new one for my friend here” Lilith requested.

  
The librarian just grunted in response, did typing on his crystal ball and summoned a purple library card.

  
“Don’t lose this card, we can’t guarantee replacements” he warned.

“Thank you. Um where is the history section?” Nick Wizard asked.

“It’s on the far right of the library in the Non-fiction” the librarian stated.

Lilith lead the way in the right direction.

“So, are you to study the history of our world first or the types of magic we have?” she questioned.

“A little bit of both, I guess to be ready for Friday” Nick Wizard replied.

When they passed the non-fiction sign, they came across many shelves in alphabetical order.

It includes books like Extinct Birds of the Boiling Isles, Snowballs a History, Ancient Texts, Birds of the Boiling Isles, Coping with Empty Nest Syndrome, Glyphs: a lost art and History of the Demon Realm.

“Whoa! How many books can I take out on my first try?” Nick Wizard wondered.

“I believe it’s up to three for your first time” Lilith confirmed.

“And one DVD for the old crystal ball set” she added.

She showed him the fiction side as well in case he wanted something extra to read or watch.

About two hours later, she looked at her demon themed watch.

“Sorry, Nick Wizard. I have to go, good luck with your research” she stated.

-About an hour later, at the council building-

The leader of the council was joined by Boscha, Lilith, Kikimora, Will, Piniet and the other representatives of the different areas of the realm that still included members of King’s demon race and other creatures.

  
Wil was a mysterious blonde-haired boy with a fringe covering his left eye wearing a circus- based yellow and black outfit, a top hat and gloves who currently resided on the second floor in the Raven’s nest.

  
Piniet was a green lizard creature with three blue eyes, one of which stays closed unless he is reading or skimming information wearing small glasses that rest at the end of his nose, a long red jacket with yellow trimming and a blue hat with teeth that stick out from outside his mouth and a raspy, gravelly voice.  
He tends to roll his S's when he talks.

  
“Welcome everyone, we have a special guest who is here In Emperor Belos’ stead. This is one of our fairly recent members, Dorito Master!” The leader announced.

  
Out came a male with the same build as Dan (Dark Danny) and similar gloves to ‘Claw’ that are yellow wearing a yellow suit dotted with doritos and a hood to cover his brown hair and silver eyes. His face resembled Nick Wizard slightly.

  
“Hello there, the name’s Dorito Master. I’m from a parallel dimension that includes a ‘hero’ named Bernice Birchwood but let me not talk about HER. I was chosen because my potential was never reached. Any Questions?” he asked.

  
Will raised his hand.

  
“Dorito Master, is that your real name and how did you get here?” he wondered.

  
Dorito Master smiled.

  
“I was last seen in 2016, my brother gave me a mention and I got my scene. However, my big ‘plot’ was never fully realised, so I was sent to Wasteland, ending up forgotten for 23 years. King Oswald, the ruler of that land sent me here because he hated my attitude and growing anger.

  
I was isolated for about 5 years until the emperor’s coven found me in the woods and gave me a new outfit” he explained.

  
“As for my name, ‘Dorito Master’ is my alias much like Nick Wizard” he added with a hint of bitterness.

  
“Now then, let us start the meeting. Lilith, how is your progress on capturing the owl lady going?” The leader of the council asked.

  
“Well, she has outsmarted me a few times, but I might be able to persuade her to join willingly if…we have something she cares about” Lilith suggested.

  
“What about your student?” Piniet asked.

  
“She is gradually bonding with my sister’s unconventional student… It could work” Lilith remarked.

“The emperor will be expecting a report from you and the inspector next week. Hexside sent an appeal to get funds to repair damages to the detention area from last month” The leader reported.

“I understand. I’ll do whatever I can to convince my sister to join us even if it’s through force” Lilith promised.

“So, um Dorito Master, what is your plan exactly?” Kikimora asked.

“I’m not only here as the emperor’s stand in, I have a message. He is aware of the break out, collateral damage to the town and mischief in the library that Eda and her student has caused. Get footage of her student in action, the emperor wants to know if this ‘student’ is a witch or not” Dorito master shared.

“Ok, Meeting is now over. Thank you everyone” The leader stated.

-At the owl house-

To give Eda some space as she processed the idea of a cat knowing about her temporary job, Luz headed out that evening to meet with Amity. Specifically, the secret hideout in the library.

Since her time at the knee and learning her first spell, they had been gradually getting along and Amity wanted to go over planning for their ‘secret book club’.

“We could invite Willow and Gus to join” Luz offered.

“Um…how about we focus on how to advertise without drawing too much attention?” Amity countered while avoiding eye contact.

“Ok. So, while we’re here is there anything you wish to know about me outside learning to be a witch?” Luz asked.

“What’s your mother like?” Amity replied.

“She’s caring to me and works really hard at the hospital. She worries about my lack of friends at home and wanted to send me to a summer camp to help me make friends. I…know she means well but sometimes it feels like she wants me to ‘rein in’ my quirkiness...but I'm glad she appreciates my creative side. I wonder if I should just mask my feelings at school” Luz sighed.

"Although looking back, I understand why she wanted to send me there. I only had imaginary and reptile friends at home and.. I brought snakes and a rocket to school. All my classmates fear me" she added, sadly.

“At least your mother cares about you” Amity said with a hint of envy.

Luz made the ‘big eyed eager face’ and Amity avoided looking at her.

“Before you say anything, no I’m not comfortable talking about it and it’s best if you don’t meddle” She stated.

Luz’s face fell as she stayed silent.

“So, what else do you like besides Azura books?” Amity couldn’t resist asking.

Luz got out her phone and showed her a bunch of anime music videos and clips from Little Witch Academia and other magical girl shows.

It took over an hour to watch all the clips and videos Luz had edited together on her phone.

“It was…pretty educational” Amity admitted.

“Yeah, I was thinking we could include a section of the club’s schedule to fanfictions” Luz suggested.

“Ooo! How about time to share fanart as well?” Amity added.

“Now we’re talking!” Luz exclaimed.

She wrote down the ideas in a notebook and both girls smiled.

“Um, Luz, good luck with your entrance exam next week. I’m sure you’ll do great” Amity encouraged.

“Thank you, Amity” she proceeded to give her a hug and Amity, although slightly hesitant, hugged back.

With the plans for the book club ready, Luz spent the rest of the week practising with Eda on how to 'Wow' Principal Bump with her dramatic speech and flair skills in order to pass and get accepted (being a distraction to Patch's presence). 

-Later that day (before night fall)-

Nick Wizard was heading back to the Raven’s nest and came across Mina Loveberry, Azura (who kept her face hidden) and Warden Wrath, three of his roommates.

Lilith was also returning home and noticed he was carrying three books: Ancient Texts, Glyphs: a lost art and History of the Demon Realm.

“Would you like to join us? We can try to get to know each other more” Nick Wizard offered.

“Ok, but just for a little while” Lilith accepted.

Once inside the apartment, they sat on the sofa together.

“Say Nick Wizard, I don’t know your full story only something about grudges and a dark wedding” Mina admitted.

The human wizard sighed.

“Alright. I’ll share as long as you don’t repeat it to anyone. It all began in the 80’s” he started off.

-Flashback-

Nicolyne (a variation of Nicolene) and Trevor were born in the 80's to parents who came from a line of wizards.

As he was growing up, he got teased at school for being a wizard and tried his hardest to train so he could prove those bullies wrong.

He was given two books: 'The secrets of Fantasia' (The book about Disney for his birthday which had an entry on the Firebird from Fantasia 2000) and 'The Tales of the future' (the prophecy book).

One day, he accidentally ended up in the Disney World and saw images of the firebird from Fantasia along with the different Disney characters from a distance.

"How would you like the opportunity to better your skills to have a shot at taking over the multi-verse?" Chernaborg's voice asked.

"Ok, where do I begin?" Nicolyne asked.

"Soon" was the reply as he was sent back home in a flash of light.

When he got back, the family house was on fire and Trevor was crawling on all fours on the ground.

"Where Mum and Dad?" Nick Wizard asked.

"I can't get to them. They're trapped inside" Trevor replied.

"You left them! How could you, Trevor?!" Nick Wizard cried.

The two brothers then grieved as the only thing that remained were burnt body parts.

From that day on, Nick Wizard blamed Trevor for the fire.

Once they were close to 20, Nick Wizard reluctantly brought his brother and himself forward in time to the 90's to live their separate independent lives as they drifted apart.

Nick Wizard discovered some cartoons that he began to watch which made he feel slightly happy again.

He then found out about the Three main animation companies (Nick, CN and Disney) but as he prepared to go for an interview, He was sent back to the Disney World.

Some of the Disney Villains found them and Negaduck was their leader.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Nicolyne" Nick Wizard replied.

"Something's troubling you. How about we make a deal: If you end up getting angry at certain animation companies, We'll give you the knowledge you need to master and study our type of magic and create a name for yourself. So, what do you say?" Negaduck asked.

"I'm in but what should I call myself?" He asked.

"Anything you like even if it's something absurd like 'Nick Wizardary' or something" Negaduck suggested.

"Thanks for the idea" he stated as he was sent back to the real world in time for the interview.

He was originally an employee of Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon network during the early 90's as a way to escape the hardships of being the only living secret wizard genius in his family that's survived this long.

While he worked there, he met PIXAR who was disguised as a normal person that managed the airing schedule for all the channels.

Even though he did everything he was told, there was still a fear every day that someone could discover who he really was.

At home, he liked to watch action Movies even future ones like X-men etc as he had some ability to change reality or time but not much.

One day, at work someone suggested making a real-life time slot known as 'CN Real' in the future.

"That's a great idea, Jeff. For that incredibly stupid suggestion I'm giving you a raise of 3000 dollars!" The head manger announced in an exaggerated way.

"What?! His suggestion is ridiculous! Why would anyone watch real shows all the time on a channel specifically named 'CARTOON network'?!" He cried.

"Please keep suggestions until after the requests are done" The manager said.

So, one person suggested green lighting a bunch of half-assed cartoons to their network and making more than one show go on for longer.

The heads of CN, Nick and Disney all agreed with these stupid ideas.

Then Nick Wizard couldn't take it anymore and every light in the world shut off for 10 minutes all at once.

"What are you?" The head of Nick asked.

"Your worst nightmare" he replied as he summoned all of the future bad characters from the dark part of Nick, Disney and CN's history to torment people with.

The people in the room screamed and Nick Wizard created a orange hood to conceal his identity while smiling.

"I'm no longer the scared boy who was abused for being a wizard in the family. I used to love cartoons, they'd bring a smile to my face but now you have made me hate every animation company in existence thanks to your stupid decisions. I'm only letting you live because I don't want to damage the time line. Goodbye" Nick Wizard said.

Just as he prepared to leave with his new minions, someone asked a question:

"Who are you?"

"I am Nick Wizard" he replied as he cast a puff of orange smoke to cover his escape.

He ran into PIXAR who was holding some books.

"I'm sorry I was just leaving" Nick Wizard said as he helped her with her books.

Their eyes connected for a split second.

"I'm Ni- Nathan" He said.

"I'm Rosa. I can't remember who my family was or if I was ever married so I work here for now until I find a way to recover my memories" PIXAR said (This is while PIXAR has no recollection of her past, Husband or children).

"Maybe I can help you some time?" Nick Wizard suggested as he summoned a business card to give her.

"That would be great, so I'll meet you in your office in a week then?" PIXAR offered.

"Fantastic! See you there! I'll take you to my office when we meet by the Disneyland opening gates at 4pm next Thursday ok" Nick Wizard confirmed.

"Got it! See you there!" PIXAR said as Nick Wizard ran off as his minions disappeared into his 'magic hammerspace' and she sighed dreamily.

They met at the place and Nick Wizard managed to trigger part of her memory.

After that they didn't see each other until roughly 2010/2013 where they reunited in secret and PIXAR explained her past to him to help him catch up on everything along with informing him about the Disney Knights.

During the time he was separated from PIXAR and his brother, He did more research of the firebird from the book that his parents got him as a birthday gift and found out that it was a powerful but destructive force.

He began to get obsessed with the idea of obtaining it for himself and somehow using it to either bring back his parents or prove those bullies from his childhood wrong and make him feel proud of his achievement.

He bought himself an orange robe and found a way to secretly take over Nickelodeon with some persuasion magic.

Then eventually after their father was killed and a help wanted poster was put up; He went to the girl who would eventually become 'Lady Pandora' in his office.

\- During the middle of the early 2000's-

Just after the two adults had introduced themselves to each other, Nick Wizard asked an important question.

"Do you blame your sibling for your parent's death?" he asked.

"Yes, but I wish to know who the true culprit is" Pandora replied.

"What if I were to tutor you in the arts of magic to help you find the answers you long for?" Nick Wizard asked.

"What kind of magic?" Pandora questioned him.

"Any kind. You name it" Nick wizard stated.

"If this can help me achieve my goal then I'm in" she said, happily as she made up her mind.

After that she worked hard every day to be the best apprentice Nick Wizard could have since PIXAR was sent back to the future to recover her memories.

During her training sessions, she had to cover up what she was doing with things like 'going out with friends' or 'working late today' etc so no one would be suspicious.

She learnt teleportation, black crystal magic, crystal magic (to counter enemy attacks), dark and light types of magic etc.

As she learnt, Nick Wizard began to open up a bit about his past and how he could relate with her and her blaming her own sibling for the death of a family member like that too.

He promised her that if she managed to become his second-in-command, he would help her restore her honour and possibly bring her father back to get revenge on her sister.

Nick Wizard then discovered a mysterious book titled 'Tales of the future' in the bookcase of his established hideout located near Bald Mountain opposite the volcano that the firebird slept in.

He discovered the multi-verse in that book which helped him find a way to contact and round up a few video game villains for an idea for a group he had after watching the 'Sword in the stone' Movie and smiled.

All according to plan he thought.

-In 2012 while the Rouges were on their first adventure-

A young girl with auburn-strawberry blonde hair that was up to her waist with bright green-blue eyes came through a portal into Nick Wizard's second newly established hideout close to Bald Mountain: Dark Disneyland but in the middle of it where his planned table was being built near most of the Disney villains he had gathered so far.

"What is going on and who on earth on YOU?!" He cried.

Riley pretended to cry in front of him.

"They tried to grab me, sir" She wailed.

Internally, Nick Wizard rolled his eyes but knew he had to deal with her somehow.

So, he played along with the 'Charade'.

"Everyone, leave this girl alone!" He barked as the other villains were mystified as to why he would want to keep her around.

He turned back to her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Riley"

"Is Robin real?" She added, curiously.

He nodded.

"If you work with me, I can grant your heart's desire" He stated as he offered her his hand.

Riley smiled and shook it.

She was squealing internally from the idea that Robin was real.

'Robin is real! OMG, CARTOONS ARE REAL!' she thought, excitedly.

Pandora, however thought this young girl who was going to end up missing out on a lot of years of school was a waste of time.

"Pandora, please play along with this. She could come in handy a lot later in time" Nick Wizard pleaded later on.

"Alright, I'll play along" She sighed.

"Thank you. Make sure she stays at the hideout until I'm ready to have her outside. For now, have her on monitoring duty. I'm going to keep tabs on the other active villains at the moment" Nick Wizard pointed out.

"As you wish" Pandora bowed gracefully and went to instruct Riley on her duties.

Nick Wizard made sure both hideouts were covered as training rooms

She(Riley), however, didn't realise she would end up missing school for a few years...

During this time frame, Riley discovered the two people who created the strange Pooh Adventure videos and showed it to PIXAR.

-Just a few months ago (before 2016)-

"You're now an official apprentice after you help me complete my grand plan to put the whole multi-verse into darkness with other villains' participating on cue you will be my second-in-command with PIXAR" Nick Wizard said.

"Thank you for this opportunity, sir. I won't let you down" Pandora said.

"And Pandora? Mind the crystal stones" Nick Wizard said as she teleported out.

Once she left, Nick Wizard opened the mysterious book titled 'Tales of the future' in the bookcase of his established hideout located near Bald Mountain opposite the volcano that the firebird slept in which looked just like the book his parents got him long ago which he had lost during his travels.

He had a flick through the book and noticed a page titled 'The Disney Knights'.

It was this section of the book that introduced him to the existence of the Disney Knights only a few months before his first encounter with them.

He looked at his profile books that he had on Charles Mintz, 'Tyrone', Vanitus, Turbo, Smakky, Oswald's old girlfriend and eventually Coral (Along with the villains the Rouges faced).

"They're resourceful, indeed but I can do better" He stated as he studied 'The Disney Knights' book in extensive detail.

He then gathered Maleficent, Kylo Ren and Darth Vader as his first plan of attack was to sabotage SpongeBob given his connection to Nickelodeon.

He even sent a message to Shego, the Saint Rose crusaders, Yellow Diamond, Cinder and the Dark Disney Knights to set up his big entrance to form his future 'Dark knights of the round table'...

Then some time later...(In 2016)

Nick Wizard saw a page to hinted at the possibility of a new group of Knights forming from the current one in the future and started to panic.

When he read in the prophecy book item section that there was a way to change the 'game', he was feeling ecstatic.

About 24 weeks ago...

"I must prevent them from forming a new group of Knights, I just have to stop them!" He cried at the sky.

A mysterious lady that wore the same kind of hood to what Blue Diamond wore appeared to him.

"You wish to change their fate so badly, I can give you a gift but you must take this lightly: 'If you use the board too many times to meddle in affairs that don't concern you, then the deal will end and you will be no more'" She stated.

"Ok, what must I do to keep this bargain?" He asked.

"Only use it when you have a tactical plan but don't use it to kill only to change some outcomes. If it's used to predict someone's death, then game over. However, if you get the 'reality' feeling, when you sense that someone in real life has actually died then you'll be unaffected by the rule" The lady explained.

"Understood" he said.

Then the lady summoned the chessboard that was huge when first summoned with millions of life-like chess pieces.

She then shrunk the board to be more realistic in size with only an average of either 100 or 53 pieces on the board of characters he had met or were going to meet.

"We call it the 'Prophecy' timeloop board" she said.

"Cool! So, what do I call you?" Nick Wizard asked.

"Call me, 'The Messenger'" She stated as she then disappeared.

"Use it wisely" her voice echoed.

After the mysterious lady left, he tested out the chessboard to see what would happen if he moved a chess piece of Trevor with Sadie from Steven Universe.

During all this time, Trevor had tried many times to get a job which included a lawyer, driver, writer and Creative director to name a few. He and his family had been living on Earth 2.

They usually only lasted a year at best.

You must be wondering why I'm now talking about his brother?

Well He's still important to the story.

Around the time he was going to be kidnapped, Trevor was going home to greet his wife and children who were named after Walt, Mickey, Oswald and Louise (The one from Bob's Burgers) because of his nurtured love for cartoons that stayed with him into adulthood.

He started watching cartoons from age 5 even after the fire happened; he watched them to give him some comfort at night.

So, after he was kidnapped, Lady Pandora told him how she met Nick Wizard and Lev entrusted Praxina to watch him while he went on a spying mission.

While the chaos of the crossovers occurred, Trevor kept trying to guess who Nick Wizard might be by using what hints Pandora had given her but to no vail.

He just couldn't piece it together.

"Are you having fun yet, Trevor the traitor?" Praxnia asked.

-end of flashback-

At the very end, Nick Wizard initiated his plan of attack after the time race, got a Knight killed but was ultimately forced to reveal his true name and was sent to the mirror dimension from 'Dr Strange' after his Trial (Which was shown at the end of 'The Magic Awakens').

He watched everything else unfold in relaxation as the pieces come together for 'Dark Zero's rise to power and eventually Kaito's future.

That was the plan.

In 2027, a turtle named Kamek broke him and Mordo out of prison in the Mirror dimension and cooked up a scheme to have Nick Wizard marry his arch nemesis Grace Quade, using her grief of losing her dear friend Green the hedgehog against with magic and powerful RWBY semblances.

The plan had almost worked, and the heart of darkness would have been formed, had Green and a few other friends hadn’t shown up.

There was an epic fight and the omniverse police came, taking all the villians (minus two that escaped) to Ominverse prison while Nick Wizard was put on trial again.

“After the trial, I was banished here and I can never leave” Nick Wizard finished.

“Did you ever figure out who started the fire?” Azura wondered.

He shook his head.

“So…what about trying to find out who started it and getting closure?” Azura suggested.

“I…” he began.

“I can try to help too. The witch you described who escorted you into the realm matches my sister. It’s…not like her to WORK with Authority” Lilith noted.

“Alright but…I need to focus on being prepared for Friday. I…don’t have much of a CV though” Nick Wizard admitted.

Only real day job he’d had was in the 90’s and at a place he grew to hate!

“We can work around that as long as you’re presentable” Warden Wrath reassured.

Kikimora watched from afar and went into her room and opened a mirror-like device (close to a computer).

“Sir, he’s taken the bait. Will I need to contact Principal Bump?” she asked.

“No, it’s fine. The human wizard will be an interesting mole for Hexside. See if you can get the heartfuls that the council were gifted when that English witch visited them a month and 7 days ago to spy on Eda. I will be preparing a gift for the students” Belos replied.

**-To be continued-**

**I have created a mini timeline of episodes for this story. Only 4 episodes will referenced in some fashion.**

** Mini Timeline: **

** Mini Timeline: **

  * **A Lying Witch and a Warden (happened in middle of May/ one month and 7 days prior from chapter 3)**
  * **Witches Before Wizards**
  * **I Was a Teenage Abomination**
  * **The Intruder**
  * **Covention**
  * **chapter 25 of PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! (Eda’s guarding a vault mission)**
  * **Hooty’s Moving Hassle**
  * **Lost in Language**
  * **Escape of the Palisman**
  * **Something Ventured, Someone Framed**
  * **Adventures in the Elements**
  * **Sense and Insensitivity**
  * **Once Upon a Swap (two weeks before Nick Wizard arrived).**
  * **(In June) Chapter 1 and chapter 2**
  * **Chapter 3 and 4**
  * **The First Day (a week after Chapter 2) (referenced when Nick Wizard is helping at the school) Chapter 5 Tuesday**
  * **Understanding Willow (referenced happened on Wednesday)**
  * **Really Small Problems (4 days later) on a Friday**
  * **Enchanting Grom Night (halfway point of July)**



** See ya next time! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartfuls are a OC Kingdom hearts creation of mine that are opposite to Heartless (the darkness from people's hearts taken form with beady yellow eyes that seek hearts to fill that void mindlessly). The Heartfuls are corrupted light creatures that can take the form of fears and corrupt the light in people's hearts.
> 
> I hope this was worth the wait, i wanted to get this chapter finished before getting finish watching season 1 to avoid getting too influenced by it. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4- a stroke of history and a lead to ‘The First Day’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gunner means "bold warrior" in Scandinavian.  
> This references the first part of 'The First day' (regarding Luz's test).  
> The book Nick Wizard reads has elements from 'The unauthorised Boiling Isles history' seen in Young blood, old souls that King read.

Nick Wizard sat in his room and began studying the history of the realm he was in, starting with ‘History of the Demon Realm’.

‘Centuries ago, a titan roamed the realm beside a giant with a staff which had a bat palisman (a staff animal that is similar to a familiar but lives on the staff using its interlock on its feet). There were others like them that wandered to different parts of the realm but this specific titan eventually died and its corpse over time became an island, giving life to the witches and demons that came into being and lived there.

Where the titans came from and how they died in the Boiling Seas is unknown.

With no leader, they used nature and built an arena to hold rituals on the knee area where they performed what became known as ‘wild magic’.

Before he ascended to the throne, Emperor Belos gained prominence as a crusader for unity during the Savage Ages. He believes that chaos comes from "wild magic" and seeks to bring peace by controlling such magic in his coven system. He rules by fear and an iron fist, and his past remains largely unknown.

Emperor Belos came into the power around the time Principal Bump, at the time a 13-year-old student, helped conquer the spot the rival school used to be (where their bones, the rival students, were found) due to killing them all to establish the new location for Hexside.

When he came into power, he and the council agreed that a proper system was needed to regulate magic as wild magic was unpredictable and endless (in the form of the covens). This act caused the ways of wild magic to be almost lost to time and the time before Belos was nicknamed incorrectly as ‘The Savage Ages’, where Witches and Demons used magic freely.

The Savage Ages caused such devastation that many people have proved willing to follow him.

At some point, he constructed a palace as a symbol of unity and collected a vast array of magical artefacts from the ‘Savage Ages’ which he kept in his home.

Any witch who doesn’t conform to the coven system gets punished severely and it is said that Emperor Belos is a ‘messenger of the titan’ who’s heart somehow still beats within his castle’.

He continued onto the ‘Ancient Texts’ book and learnt from it and the glyphs book about different types of existing spells along with how each coven works.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in” he called.

“Nicolyne, I have to return to the Emperor’s castle to prepare for the tours I must give to the different schools who are invited on school trips there” Kikimora stated.

“I see, will you be gone long?” Nick Wizard asked.

“A few weeks and then I’ll return here. Also…You need to be on your best behaviour at Hexside” she remarked, sternly.

“Goodbye” she added, bluntly as he watched her leave.

-Meanwhile-

Boscha was preparing for the new school semester, she was excited mostly for grugby season as that was when she got to shine in school the most.

As she got ready in her room, she got a message on her scroll (the demon realm equivalent to phones):

‘Boscha Gunner, you have been chosen to help with the Owl house branch with Emperor Belos and Nox, leader of the council. Your task: to find suitable candidates to join your ranks. Some are within the emperor’s coven already, you can start at Hexside and keep it low-key. From ‘The unknown’.

PS: You will be messaged again when the job is done for the next step, prove you are a worth leader and your chance to shine will come’.

Boscha smiled.

 _I do love a challenge_ , she thought.

-Later that day (Thursday)-

Nick Wizard was going through the different questions he could be asked about the covens with his room-mates.

“Are Abominations living beings?” Azura asked.

“No, but they can become fully sentient if you loose control of them” Nick Wizard replied.

“Why must students pick a coven after graduation at age 17?” Mina asked.

“To maintain order and structure with everyone’s magic” was his response.

“Why do you feel you are best for this substitute role?” Warden Wrath asked.

“I have knowledge of this realm’s magic, I have experience using it for….’creative purposes’ and I feel with training, I can help these students blossom in powerful witches” came the response.

“Do you respect the emperor given what you have read?” Azura questioned.

Nick Wizard hesitated.

“Go on” Warden Wrath encouraged.

“Yes, his resolve about control and order is admirable. I hope to achieve his level of aspiration” Nick Wizard’s voice was like dry paper, devoid of meaning.

“What was that? Nick Wizard, you need to sound sincere to convince them you can fit in at the school!” Azura cried.

“And…try not to draw attention to your human…ness, use your real name too. Otherwise, it’s confusing” Wrath added.

“Well…I’ve had similar aspirations before, so excuse me for not being thrilled” Nick Wizard voice was dripping in sarcasm.

“Right…the whole backstory you shared yesterday. If you want to win Principal Bump over, you need to appeal to his vanity” Lilith stated.

“Wait…is he really vain?” Nick Wizard had to ask.

“No, he’s mainly strict” she replied.

They continued rehearsing though the questions and answers until he could say them off by heart.

-The next day (Friday)-

Lilith accompanied Nick Wizard to Hexside on her staff.

Principal Bump was waiting at the entrance for his arrival.

“Good luck, Nicolyne” Lilith said, softly as he departed from the staff.

“Thank you for helping me get here on time. I’ll ask how to get one of those scrolls to keep in contact” he stated.

She nodded before flying off.

As he headed down the pathway with the different images of the main 9 covens’ founders hung up for everyone to see, Principal Bump smiled.

He was an old man (presumably due to the wrinkles surrounding his upper lip) with light beige skin, teal eyes with light yellow sclera wearing a red demon on his head that covers up half of his face, which gives him the appearance of being consumed by said demon, named Frewin, a traditional academic dress consisting of a long black gown with a gold yoke and a black cape, gold trim at the sleeves and cape hem, plus a blue stole draped over his shoulders and black shoes that resemble something seen on elves in fiction.

“Welcome to Hexside, School of Magic and Demonics. I am Principal Bump, please follow me to my office” He instructed.

Nick Wizard followed him inside, through the hallways and straight to his office which was just a few miles from the cafeteria.

He took the seat that was opposite the desk after the principal sat down.

“Do you have your CV?” He asked.

Nick Wizard got out the CV he had produced last night that was in a brown envelope.

“So, Nicolyne. Why do you want the substitute role?” the principal asked.

“I have knowledge of this realm’s magic, I have experience using it for ’creative purposes’ and I feel with training, I can help these students blossom in powerful witches” Nick Wizard began.

“Please go on” Bump encouraged.

“I have done as much research as possible on the history of this realm and I am fascinated by its wonder. I hope that by being at this school, the students can teach me new things about it too” he continued.

“So, you happen to be a human wizard. It’s unusual but I’m fine with your choice to hide that side of you in public. Your record is interesting. You worked at three different animation companies in the past, correct?”

Nick Wizard nodded.

“Now, I know it will feel odd being interviewed by a witch but your past isn’t that important to us. What is important is that your intention is just about teaching. I don’t really approve of murder or even attempted murder but given what you’ve been through recently, it doesn’t seem like that’s in your future now” Bump guessed.

“Yeah, that’s correct. I’m stuck here and…my arc with Grace, my arch nemesis, is over. I let PIXAR go and my last evil deed was helping to plot a wedding with said nemesis and tricking her into trusting me. It was fun while it lasted but I deserve being trapped with witches that despise humans” Nick Wizard admitted.

“Your commitment to being honest is admire, indeed Mr Wiseman. Are Abominations living beings?” Bump continued.

“No, but they can become fully sentient if you lose control of them” Nick Wizard replied.

“What do you know about the main covens?” Bump questioned.

“The Bard coven covers artistic magic including music, The Abominations coven covers the creation and different uses of abominations, beast keeping cover the study of different magical creatures including griffins, the construction coven covers building different structures with power glyphs, the healing coven covers magic that cures different forms of wounds, curses and ailments, the illusionists cover different types of illusion based magic. The Oracle or fortune teller’s coven covers fortune-telling and clairvoyance, plant coven covers plant and water magic and the potions covens cover potion making” Nick Wizard replied in careful detail.

“Very good answer. Now then, do you respect the emperor given what you have read in the history books?”

“Yes, his resolve about control and order is admirable. I hope to achieve his level of aspiration” Nick Wizard replied.

“Alright. What magic can you do at the moment?” Bump wondered.

“It’s in my statement too but I’ll repeat it: time travel, viewing different futures, knowledge of other worlds, light manipulation, persuasion magic, Character summoning, a small form of reality warping, knowledge of the crystal magic used in ‘Lolirock’ and dark magic, sentient creation, dream exploration/ magic in a dream, shield creation, fire manipulation etc” Nick Wizard stated.

“You used to have a special chessboard that could manipulate fate as well, which is interesting too. You certainly have quite a bit of experience. I’ll review your CV with the other teachers and then give you a trial run in the new semester next week” Bump revealed, calmly.

“Thank you, sir” Nick Wizard said as he shook his hand.

“Oh, and Miss Lilith can be your contact that I can call for now” the principal added.

Nick Wizard smiled.

“See ya next week, Principal Bump” he said gratefully before leaving.

-At the Blight Manor-

Amity was in her room studying for her placement exam in her room, she was to have her on Monday while Luz was to have hers on Sunday.

“Amity, we got word that you’ve been seeing Skara and Boscha less. Why?” a voice asked.

It belonged to Odalia Blight, a women in her 40’s wearing a black dress with a white cloak over it, gold eyes and tufted dark green hair similar to Amity's and tied in a low tied bun.

Alador was beside her.

He had brown back-combed hair (same as Amity’s roots) and an extended goatee with gold eyes wearing a white robe.

“Because I was studying with Ed and Em, mother. I was busy….I’ll spend more time with them once I’m back at school” Amity replied in obedience.

“Is there anything you wish to share?” Alador asked.

“No, father” Amity said, submissively.

“Very well, care on dear” her mother stated as the pair left her room in silence.

Odalia paused when they reached their own bedroom.

“What is it, dear?” Alador asked.

“Something’s different. There’s been rumours about a human here on the Isles and if she knows about, then we’ll need to make sure she remembers her place” Odalia stated.

Alador nodded as they closed the door.

Edric and Emara overheard the conversation and looked at each other with concern.

Sunday came and Luz just barely got accepted, despite having an accident with her ice and light glyphs.

Nick wizard got a knock at the door and quickly answered.

“Hello Nicolyne, I’ve been told that Principal Bump wishes to se you for your training tomorrow afternoon after the placement exams” Lilith reported.

“Thank you, Miss Lillith. I’ll be there tomorrow” Nick Wizard replied.

-Monday afternoon-

Nick Wizard arrived outside the school with the other teachers: the blue guy with at least 6 eyes, the abomination teacher, the goat looking oracle teacher and even the blue demon illusion teacher.

He wore his usual robe over a causal purple shirt and grey jeans and brown boots for teacher attire but kept a hat in his bag just in case.

“Welcome, fellow teachers to your on-site training. We’ll go over everything you need to know about Hexside to refresh current faculty and introduce to new ones. Follow me” Principal Bump stated.

He led them through the corridors showing everyone where each classroom was and then stopped at the school hall.

“This area is where we have assemblies along with our annual Grom event. Please do not touch anything in this room because there’s a fear-eating monster under the school that gets beaten up by teenagers every year for sport that we hold Grom for” Bump explained.

“How…long has that been going on for?” Nick Wizard asked.

“Since the school was built. Also, Grom will be happen in mid-July. You have all of June to get acquainted with the students” Bump replied.

They were currently in the second week of June.

Principal Bump then went over the schedule for the new term/semester with the teachers and revealed that Amity Blight and others got into the highest rank for their current magic level.

-That Evening-

Lilith was preparing for the moment she would have to give an update to the Emperor tomorrow.

There was a call on her mirror device.

“Hello?” she asked.

“It’s Nox here, leader of the council. We’ll be sending a camera to your temporary base or HQ location for your plan” a voice said.

“Thank you, sir. Any word from Kiki?” she asked.

“She is setting things up at the castle, Lilith. The emperor will share the details when he decides to” Nox replied.

“And the Dorito Master guy?” she inquired further.

“He’ll be helping us in the council” Nox stated.

“Should I let his brother know he’s on the isles?” Lilith asked.

“No, not at the moment. Good luck with the mission, Lady Lilith” He said as the call ended.

-Back at the owl house-

Patch and King stayed in Luz’s room that night.

“Do you think Luz and her witch friends could become powerful enough to help with a potential future threat?” Patch asked.

“I have met the third one. Amity was a jerk to my cupcake. The other two, Gus and Willow seemed ok at first, but Luz hangs out with them more lately” King replied.

“Well, I’ll do what I can to support you, King” Patch offered.

“Thanks” King said, gratefully as the pair curled up to sleep.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took a while but I'm enjoying the process. I've decided to reference three episodes and adapt one in my story.  
> Next time, we'll be finally covering a different side to 'The First Day'.


	5. Chapter 5- The first day, reports and gradual danger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes elements of the school day section of 'The First Day'.
> 
> I had some help with deciding what ability harp playing should have from a user on Discord.

-On Tuesday-

Nick Wizard arrived bright and early for his first day doing the trial run with the bard track first.

The teacher leading the class was the blue rhino horned one (possibly a demon) wearing a red garment and white hair like Mozart.

One of the students among the class was Skara, one of Amity’s ‘friends’.

Skara was a young witch with brown skin, eyes with grey irises, pointy ears, and hair that comes in tones of pinkish-grey and deep mauve held up in a ponytail wearing a grey dress-uniform common to Hexside students with a black sash and black cowl clasped with a golden pin atop it, red leggings and sleeves, representing the Bard track and gold studded earrings.

“Skara, why don’t we show our newest faculty member what we’ve learnt so far from last semester?” the teacher, Calliope suggested.

Skara stood in front of the class and drew a yellow spell circle which summoned a harp.

As she played the harp, a cloud that emitted golden light appeared causing all who saw her play to be charmed by her.

She then put her harp away and summoned a copy of Ruler's Reach.

Imitating the power of the wailing star, she made Luzura (Luz’s self-insert character) to life.

“Whoa!” Nick Wizard said in awe.

“This is one of the many artistic spells we in the Bard track use” Skara stated.

Luzura was basically Luz in Azura’s white outfit.

“Hi there, I’m Luzura!” she said with a smile.

“Incredible!” Nick Wizard said in astonishment.

He got to witness Calliope teach the student some new spells covering poems, song writing, drawing and painting next within the art selection.

There was a 15-minute break for everyone to rest before the next class.

Nick Wizard was traversing the halls about 10 minutes after Luz had been dragged away by Principal Bump to the detention track.

 _Gosh…is Bump going to allocate me a specific class to substitute?_ He thought.

“Oh, you must be the new substitute teacher. Mr Wiseman, right?” a voice asked.

“Yeah, what’s your name?” Nick Wizard asked.

“I’m Willow Park” the voice belonged a 14 year old chubby girl who has light skin, pointed ears, green eyes, and short, turquoise-blue hair wearing a pair of round glasses and the Plant track Hexside uniform.

She was the human equivalent of Korean and American Pacific Islander descent (even as a member of the witch species).

“And I’m Augustus Porter but my friends, and sometimes teacher, call me Gus” another voice chimed in.

This voice belonged to a 12 year old young boy, noticeably shorter than Luz and Willow, with brown skin and dark brown hair with lighter shades and pointy ears wearing a grey tunic with a dark grey belt, cowl, and boots with cyan sleeves and leggings due to being a part of the Illusion track.

“Nice to meet you, children. Are you looking for someone?” Nick Wizard asked carefully.

“Yes, we’re looking for our friend Luz” Willow replied.

“Sorry, I haven’t seen her. Have you tried outside?” Nick Wizard offered.

“We’ll try that. Thanks, mister!” Gus cried as the two rushed outside.

Nick Wizard was then escorted to the oracle homeroom where the goat teacher was going over the delicacies of telling fortunes.

The first step was palm or hoof readings.

The second part was the use of an origami fortune teller.

“Remember seeing the end of a life is only the beginning of reading a fortune. We have to work backwards from it to see the truth” The teacher stated as she folded the paper into a fortune teller.

Only Nick Wizard caught a glimpse of a dog student spying in on the lesson.

There were additional methods too: the crystal ball that projects a fiery spirit in bandages that predicts a person’s near future when held and can be used in practice fights along with the study of diagrams and graphs to record the information that the students obtain from their magic.

Delia, the crescent moon-shaped girl with one purple eye and a yellow ribbon on her horn that is vertical to her singular right eye wearing the oracle uniform allowed Nick Wizard to hold one of the purple orbs.

“Um…will I find out how my parents died?” he asked.

A spirit came out of the orb and stared right at him.

“You will be betrayed in the near future” the spirit said before vanishing.

All Nick Wizard could do was gasp in horror at the prediction.

“Be careful about who you trust” Delia warned.

“As for your question, we can help you look back but since you weren’t present when they died, we may not be able to pinpoint who else was present when the fire started other than your brother” the goat teacher stated.

Nick Wizard sighed.

“Ok, thanks for the warning…” Then a thought came to mind.

“If…I brought my brother to you, would you be able to tell what he knows about the fire?” he asked.

“Um…perhaps” the teacher replied.

“Then I’ll see if he’s willing to see you for a fortune telling session” Nick Wizard remarked.

An hour pasted and the bell went as an indication for students and teachers to get to the next class.

15 minutes was given to able to get there in time.

As Nick Wizard went past the lockers, Amity was on her own having been talking to herself for about 30 minutes.

“Are you the famous Amity Blight? Lilith told me about you” Nick Wizard asked.

“Yes, I am. You’re that new teacher, right? I can help you get to Abominations. That’s my next class anyway” Amity offered.

Patch had snuck into the school grounds and had been spying on Amity from a safe distance ever since Luz caught Amity talking to herself 45 minutes ago.

“Thank you, Miss Blight” Nick Wizard said, gratefully.

She led the way to her class as Patch secretly tailed her.

The Abomination Teacher named Stanley was same one Luz tricked when she had pretended to be an abomination.

He was a stubby and short humanoid creature with pointed ears, a round beak-like mouth with two fangs on the top row of his teeth, two claws on each foot, and narrow eyes with green, chin-length hair with a large bald spot on the top of his head, defined cheekbones, inward-facing green eyebrows and a small green beard wearing orange tinted circular glasses with no temples, a black shirt and pants with an oversized purple coat with a red lining and a light silver bow tie around his neck always carried by a mauve-coloured abomination with a sad and drooping face.

“Welcome, Mr Wiseman. Amity will be representing Abominations for the showcase to be shown to the inspector later today. So, for this lesson, we will be going over the Abomination ingredients and how to make sure they don’t rise up against you after gaining sentience” Stanley instructed.

“Sir, can this form of magic be amplified if with another person like a friend or crush?” Nick wizard asked.

“Yes, it’s possible to gain a power increase with another person regardless if the magic user in question is already powerful like say Miss Blight” Stanley replied.

He went on to list the ingredients for the beasts and strategies to avoid a repeat of Eda’s uprising incident.

An hour and 30 minutes later, the bell went for lunch.

Nick wizard followed three of the teachers to the teachers’ lounge.

He quietly listened while he ate as the other teachers conversed about a student fight and rumours of a new student wanting to study all the tracks.

At the end of lunch, the Inspector arrived with teleportation magic.

The inspector has pale skin and indigo hair held up in a swirled bun. She wears small, tinted glasses and has a red lower lip and green eyes. She wears a grey dress with a yellow badge, one epaulet, and black gloves. She has pointed ears similar to those at Hexside.

Principal Bump was at the door, grinning.

“Welcome to Hexside, inspector” he greeted.

“Greetings, Principal Bump. If everything's in order, the Emperor's Coven will be happy to cover your repairs” the inspector stated.

“Excellent. Please come this way. We've prepared a show with some of our finest students” Principal Bump said as he led her to the auditorium.

This was now the start of fourth period.

Some of the students (minus the ones King was teaching) alongside Nick Wizard were in the audience as chosen students to represent each track/coven preformed magic, ending with Amity being lifted by her abomination as the finishing move.

“And that concludes the presentation from the abomination track” Amity said with a bow.

The other chosen students were:

Skara for Bard

Mattholomule for construction

Eileen for Potions (the cyclops girl with turquoise hair)

Zinnia for plants

Leigh, who was Healing girl with glasses for healing

Edric Blight for illusions

Delia for Oracle

And Bradford for beast keeping (The bat demon male with blond hair over his eyes who eventually asks Skara to Grom).

Principal Bump was the only one other than Nick Wizard clapping for the performance.

“That was some real Hexside magic, huh?” he asked.

“Yes, this is... good! But let's see if your student can put up more of a fight!” the inspector remarked.

“Yes, yes- wait what?” Bump asked in surprise.

The inspector walked up to the stage while slowly turning into a ‘Greater Basilisk’.

In her true form, the Greater Basilisk retains the Inspector's hairstyle, except her skin turns pale yellow, her green eyes become froglike and droopy, the dress is torn and widened, and the entire body is serpentine. She grows webbed ears, claws, and sharp scales on her arms. The Basilisk's mouth opened abnormally wide and had sharp teeth to swallow enemies.

“Is, uh, this part of the inspection?” Bump asked in confusion.

“Abomination, fight!” Amity commanded.

The abomination rushed at her, but the monster swallowed it whole.

“The magic at Glandus High was tasty. But I hope yours will be more filling” the Inspector stated.

“Amity, stay back. She's an impostor!” Bump warned.

He drew a spell circle, but the beast sucked it up and he collapsed.

Amity then tried to draw a spell circle, but it took that too and caused her to turn pale before collapsing.

Nick Wizard in fear ran and hide in one of the empty classrooms.

45 minutes later, he peeked out the door the beast was gone.

He went back to the theatre place and witnessed the detention students using mixed magic and glyphs to save the school.

“He's reading your palm, and your future looks bleak” Luz translated.

The inspector was flatten by sandbags and all the magic stolen returned to their owners.

“You did it! You were amazing! You guys-“ Luz began.

“Are in so much trouble. Leaving your homeroom, mixing magic and- is that a secret hideout?” Bump wondered.

“Yeah, it is, but let's think about this, Principal Bump. Why would kids in the detention track need a secret hideout?” Luz reasoned.

“I don't care to know the ins and outs of rascality. But if the Emperor's Coven can send an actual inspector this time-“ Bump began.

“Okay, you need coven money, but if you have to hurt your students to get it, what's the point? They saved Hexside, they should be allowed to study what they wish.” Luz pointed out.

“B-but...” Bump trailed off.

“Do the right thing, you dingus” Gus said from a door above.

“Alright, I'm smart enough to know when I've made a mistake. Which tracks would you like to be in?” Bump asked.

“Healing and beast keeping!” Viney stated.

“Plants and abomination!” Jerbo shared.

Barcus barked. Translation: ‘oracle and potions’.

Bump had them wear the chosen covens’ colours on two sleeves each.

“Then so be it. But if any of you cause more property damage, I'm feeding you to the choosy hat. *turns to Luz* And you?” Bump asked.

“Oh, I still can't choose. Maybe it's crazy but I wish I can study a little bit of everything. Whoa!” Luz cried as Bump made her go through a ‘magical girl’ transformation sequence.

“What's going on? What is this? Whoa-ho! This is so cool. Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna study everything!” she cried as her uniform gained the brown from the construction coven along with dark green and orange (planet and beast keeping) and Violet and yellow stripes (Oracle and Potion) on her sleeves and light and dark blue (illusion and healing) and red and magenta/ pink (Bard and Abominations) on her leggings.

“You know, only one other student wanted to study every track. Unfortunately, she was never given the opportunity” Bump shared as he used magic to summon ‘Lord Calamity’ and reveal the picture to be young Eda.

Luz gasped and then chuckled.

“I shoulda guessed” she said, softly.

Due to the attack, sixth period was cancelled, and everyone got to head home.

Patch was waiting outside as Bump kicked him out squealing.

“How was your day?” Patch asked.

“Eventful. I got to rule over children as ‘Mr King’ and taught them about stealing and other useful skills in life” King boasted.

“Sounds…crazy. I um had to make sure Amity and Luz were ok and I think Amity is beginning to learn something new about life” Patch said with a smile.

King was understandably confused.

“Don’t worry, I’ll explain later when we’re back at the house” Patch promised.

Nick Wizard got home a bit late and found only Azura was home.

“Was your first day at Hexside ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, but a little dangerous…there was a giant snake creature pretending to be an inspector that attacked. Some of the students caused it to explode, though. That Luz girl is very quick on her feet and wits too” Nick Wizard shared.

“Good, good. If you’re lucky, you might see Lilith again soon” Azura said, softly.

“Realy?” Nick Wizard asked.

He paused for a second.

“I promised I’d bring my brother to the oracle students to check if he saw who killed our parents but… my remaining family can only visit once a month” he recalled.

“I mean…it’s still June for you humans so…was a specific day given?” Azura wondered.

“No, I think he can decide the date” Nick Wizard guessed.

He then sighed.

“I can’t send a message either, so I’ll have to wait for signs of a portal to get a hold on him” he said, dejectedly.

-At the owl house, That Evening-

Luz was in bed by this point with King curled up beside her.

Eda sighed as she sat in the living room with Patch by the magic fire.

“Do I REALLY have to help my ex-boyfriend guard a notorious criminal?” Eda complained.

“Yes, really Eda. Sheryl has escaped prison once, she could try again multiple times even in Omniverse prison and your magic is vital to helping out there” Patch pointed out.

“URGH! The last time I helped them guard something, I was bored out of my mind with Green Guts until the two escapees fought us for a bit” Eda recalled with a slight chuckle at the end.

Patch gave her THE LOOK.

She sighed.

“Alright, alright, I’m in. When do I need to go?” she caved.

“In two days’ time: Thursday” Patch stated.

“And I can come back as fast as possible?” Eda questioned.

Patch nodded.

“Ok, I’ll pack my things but Lilly might catch wind of this” Eda pointed out.

-In Lilith’s room-

“Emperor Belos, I have a plan to get footage of my sister’s student in battle. I have been given a camera to achieve this, I promise to not fail” Lilith reported.

“Do what you must, Lady Lilith. I heard that the Basilisk was beaten at Hexside, it’s a shame no one got a chance to record such a battle. On the the bright side, Hexside must have powerful magic to take her down on the day of attack too.No matter, you carry out your plan but try not to keep me waiting. My patience can only hold for so long” he warned.

“Yes, sir. Um… what of the Dorito Master?” she couldn’t help asking.

“He’s a valuable ally but lacks the required magic knowledge to hold out in a fight” Emperor Belos noted.

“Sir, shouldn’t Nick Wizard be told about the brother he’s forgotten?” Lilith closed her eyes after saying this.

“That is true but not necessary right now. Focus on your mission with Eda and occasionally keep an eye on him, understand?” Emperor Belos ordered.

“Yes, Lord Belos” Lilith replied as the mirror connection stopped and she sighed.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> A reference is made to chapter 25 of PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! and the first chapter of One Last Nightfall.
> 
> I'm gonna try to include Camelia more in my story, so seen soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the start of this new tale.  
> It will be standalone from here on out.  
> I'm hoping to develop existing characters further through more interactions or observations by Nick Wizard.
> 
> Now I propose this question: who do you think the other roommates are?
> 
> Note: Although this story is part of phase 4, it's most standalone because it's Nick Wizard's adventure. The only connections/hints to being a continuation of something is Patch's presence, the fact that it's a 'sequel' to the wedding story for Nick Wizard and it's a part of the main story timeline (and past actions by Nick Wizard are referenced too).
> 
> Grace, out!


End file.
